Escape
by tarin2014tfan
Summary: The brothers are having problems coping with Splinter's death.


**Escape**

****Disclaimer ****\- I do not own TMNT or any of the characters therein. Some VERY rich dude does.  
****Rating**** \- General audiences  
****Story Warnings ****\- Emotional distress (Don't like these topics? Do not read.)  
****Pairings ****\- None (Don't like? Do not read.)  
****Universe**** \- 2003  
****Ages**** \- Adults

****Summary**** \- The brothers are having problems coping with Splinter's death.

**Escape**

Splinter, their father, was dead.

He hadn't died in battle. He'd passed away peacefully in his sleep surrounded by his family.

They didn't know if that was how Splinter wanted his passing to be, not that it mattered, but it was something they wondered about in the late evening hours when the television sat silent.

He never thought he would miss the sound of cheesy sitcoms, and sappy romances.

Maybe that was why he played more video games now?

His brothers worried about him spending so much time in front of the TV.

So did he.

It wasn't healthy. He knew that; he wasn't stupid.

He couldn't help himself. He had to do something.

Things changed when Splinter died. A lot.

It got to him. He couldn't help it. He tried not to let it, but it did anyway.

It got to be too much, even for him. He had to get away.

He would never abandon his brothers, so he did the next best thing.

He played video games.

That was his escape.

* * *

Splinter, their father, was dead.

He hadn't died in battle. He'd passed away peacefully in his sleep surrounded by his family.

They didn't know if that was how Splinter wanted his passing to be, not that it mattered, but it was something they wondered about in the late evening hours when the television sat silent.

He never thought he would miss the sound of cheesy sitcoms, and sappy romances.

Maybe that was why he always had multiple projects on the go?

His brothers worried about him spending so much time in the lab.

So did he.

It wasn't healthy. He knew that; he wasn't stupid.

He couldn't help himself. He had to do something.

Things changed when Splinter died. A lot.

It got to him. He couldn't help it. He tried not to let it, but it did anyway.

It got to be too much, even for him. He had to get away.

He would never abandon his brothers, so he did the next best thing.

He worked.

That was his escape.

* * *

Splinter, their father, was dead.

He hadn't died in battle. He'd passed away peacefully in his sleep surrounded by his family.

They didn't know if that was how Splinter wanted his passing to be, not that it mattered, but it was something they wondered about in the late evening hours when the television sat silent.

He never thought he would miss the sound of cheesy sitcoms, and sappy romances.

Maybe that was why he constantly worked at honing his skills?

His brothers worried about him spending so much time in the dojo.

So did he.

It wasn't healthy. He knew that; he wasn't stupid.

He couldn't help himself. He had to do something.

Things changed when Splinter died. A lot.

It got to him. He couldn't help it. He tried not to let it, but it did anyway.

It got to be too much, even for him. He had to get away.

He would never abandon his brothers, so he did the next best thing.

He practiced.

That was his escape.

* * *

Splinter, their father, was dead.

He hadn't died in battle. He'd passed away peacefully in his sleep surrounded by his family.

They didn't know if that was how Splinter wanted his passing to be, not that it mattered, but it was something they wondered about in the late evening hours when the television sat silent.

He never thought he would miss the sound of cheesy sitcoms, and sappy romances, but he really did miss it.

Maybe that was why he wandered from room to room watching his brothers?

His brothers worried about him spending so much time at home.

He didn't. He was working things out in his head.

It was the healthy thing to do; he wasn't stupid.

Things changed when Splinter died. A lot.

It got to him. He couldn't help it. He tried not to let it, but it did anyway.

His family fell apart.

He would never abandon his brothers, so he did the next best thing.

He fought for what he believed in.

He lit a candle. He flipped the breakers, killing the power in the lair. He placed three more candles with the first.

He never ran from a fight.

He would bring his brothers back. He would rebuild their family.

"Get ya butts in here!" he shouted.

That was his escape.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


End file.
